False Hopes
by Avis Rae
Summary: He seriously needed to improve at Scrabble.


**_A/N: _**_Hello, __dear readers! I've recently gotten the chance to watch Wicked, and I've become pretty much obsessed with the musical. I love Idina and Kristin. But I have to say, my favorite Elphaba is the amazing **Jemma**** Rix.**__ One of the strongest voices I've heard, and she pretty much one of the reasons why I've been to see Wicked 4 times over a span of 5 months. Am I crazy? No, not really. Am I obsessed? You can bet your life. _

_But anywho, I've fallen in love with Wicked(which I've said before, Geez, Kim, get to the point!) and in doing so fell in love with Elphaba and Fiyero, both seperately and together. So I hope you enjoy this little piece of Fiyeraba fluff! My apologies in advance, haven't written in awhile now :/_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, however much I want to.**  
_

* * *

**_False Hopes_**

He could win.

He knew he had a chance. He felt it in his blood, there was _no way _she could beat him now. His brows were furrowed with concentration, his movements swift and precise. A single bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face, and he felt his heart speed up in anticipation.

_I can do this._

Suddenly, he halted, worry and anxiety clouding his eyes. He was stuck. _What now?_ He couldn't possible give up now. His eyes scanned the screen thoroughly. There didn't seem to be any more options. He glanced at the timer. 30 seconds left. Time was running out, and although he was fairly confident of –finally- succeeding her, he still was doubtful. She had extremely smart, and her fast-thinking brain hadn't failed her yet. He sighed. He's lost far too many times, and he needed reassurance. Grimacing, he used his secret weapon. He heaved a sigh of relief as words were unveiled to him. He had sworn he wasn't gonna use the cheat, but hey, desperate situations call for desperate measures.

He glanced at the timer again. 5 more seconds!

_4…_

He squeezed his eyes shut, but mentally continued to count.

_3…._

_2…_

_I got this. I got this._

_1…_

_RIIIIING!_

His eyes shot open, revealing sparkling blue eyes.

_Tabulating…._

_Come on come on come on come on…_

**YOU LOST!**

And the next thing he knew, a very high pitched, un-macho like scream split the air. Coming from him. Fiyero threw his phone down on his bed in a fit, groaning. Whether it was because he'd lost, _again_, or because he had lost a bit(a lot) of dignity with that squeal- well, that really was debatable. Really.

"You!" Fiyero whirled around to point at his competitor sitting across the room. She was overcome with laughter, and she looked like she was about to collapse any second from the fit of giggles she'd had.

"You!" He repeated himself, storming over to her. "_How_? _How _do you do it?" He watched her as she wiped tears from her eyes, and he smiled softly, despite himself.

_Dear Oz, she's beautiful. _He honestly couldn't stay mad at her. Nevertheless, he just barely managed to glare at her playfully, waiting for his wife to compose herself.

"Oh, Yero, I'm so sorry for laughing at you, but…" Another giggle escaped her lips. "But… you… squealed like a _girl!"_ And she burst out laughing again. Fiyero pouted, then said, "well, looks like somebody's gonna be sleeping alone tonight." Even before he could turn to go, Elphaba had sprung at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. And even whilst she was kissing him, Elphaba couldn't stop laughing. He didn't need to open his eyes to know, he could feel the vibrations of her laughter through her lips. Unconsciously, he smiled. She released him, and managed to put on a somewhat serious face, although sometimes she couldn't prevent her laugh from spilling out from her lips.

"I'm sorry, Yero." Elphaba purred. Was she batting her eyelashes? And who taught her that doe-eye look? He had to remember to limit the amount of time Elphaba spent with Glinda. From the way things were going, it didn't look too well for him in the future. But she didn't know that yet. So he did his best to muster up a smirk.

"No you're not." He winked. Elphaba shrugged, not seeming to care that he called her out.

"Not really, but you still love me anyway." She beamed shyly up at him. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her nose. "Of course I do." He pulled her in for a hug.

"How is it," he whispered, "that you always manage to charm your way out of these situations?"

At this, Elphaba smirked, and moved away from him. "My dear Yero, it really doesn't take much to manipulate you." Gasping, Fiyero held a hand against his heart. "Wow, Fae, that hurt." Elphaba had already gone out of the room, but he could practically _hear _her rolling her eyes.

"Sweetheart, you have skin as thick as Morrible's hair. I think you'll live." And with that, he heard the slam of the bathroom door. The conversation was over, for now. Fiyero couldn't help but smile after his wife, but then a look of pure determination crossed his face and he sat down at his living room table, and pulled out his iPhone.

He seriously needed to improve at Scrabble.

* * *

_End._

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading.. any kind of constructive feedback is appreciated! :) *cough- that means please review. ;*_


End file.
